


让我康康

by fengze



Series: Devil May Cry [7]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengze/pseuds/fengze
Summary: 维吉尔的秘密被发现了，他的臭弟弟一次又一次要求要看他的秘密。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil
Series: Devil May Cry [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446550
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	让我康康

“维吉尔，爸爸和妈咪出门了！”  
但丁从窗边看着父母离开的背影，确认视线内再看不到他们之后，他从窗边的沙发上跳下来，光着脚丫子扑到了维吉尔身上。察觉到危险的维吉尔迅速地把自己的日记本高高举起来，避免被但丁撞到而失手撕坏的可能。这样的事情已经发生过不少次了，他愚蠢的弟弟从来不会顾虑他的感受，只会给自己找麻烦。  
要不是上次被但丁扑进怀里，打翻了他的茶杯，他一直隐瞒的事情又怎么会被但丁这个家伙发现呢？虽然是他没有锁好厕所的门，但是不敲门直接进来的但丁也有错。被发现秘密而恼羞成怒的维吉尔将一切的过错都归咎到但丁身上。而这个冒失鬼但丁，根本不懂得什么叫做适可而止，他竟然还想研究他的身体。  
我不会让他再有得逞的机会的。  
维吉尔这么想着，发誓再听到但丁这样的言论就打他一顿，武力总是能够解决问题，至少能解决这个烦人精。  
“你说过下次会给我仔细看的，现在爸爸妈咪出门了，要晚上才回来，我们有很长时间可以看。”但丁抱着维吉尔的腰，仰着头像一只小狗一样，眼巴巴地看着维吉尔，等待他的许可。但是他的手已经迫不及待去扒维吉尔的裤子了，看起来但丁对那个器官的好奇已经到达了顶点。  
“谁说过那种话？快放手！”维吉尔赶紧拉住自己的裤子，白色的内裤已经被但丁连着裤子一起拉到了膝盖。不知道为什么，但丁的手此时却异常有力，或许是因为这家伙对他下半身的器官好奇极了吧。维吉尔屈腿一脚踹在但丁的肩膀上，试图拉开两个人的距离，但丁紧紧地抓住他的裤子不肯放手，虽然被踹到了地上，但是维吉尔的裤子也被一起扯了下来。  
光着两条大腿的维吉尔气急败坏地骑到但丁的身上，揪住但丁的头发和他扭打在一起。两个小家伙打成一团，在地板上滚来滚去，谁都不肯退一步。  
这场拉锯战最终以但丁铆足了力气翻身压住维吉尔画上了句号。  
“哈哈，我赢啦！”当但丁对某一件事情特别执着时，他往往能爆发出惊人的力量，虽然他这次的胜利并不是这个原因。  
事实上他来自于十几年后，或者更久远的时空。  
在失去兄长后浑噩度日的某一天，他正准备去看看另一位斯巴达的血脉，推开门准备出去的瞬间，发现自己推开了家门。他花了几分钟明白过来，自己估计掉进某个平行世界了，毕竟他也曾经去过其他的世界。  
感谢老天让他过来，不然他怎么能又一次见到他的哥哥呢？  
此时他笑了起来，不顾额头上被磕破皮流出来的血，拉开维吉尔的长腿往那个隐秘的地方看去。身为他的双生哥哥，除去男性的器官之外，在他的会阴中间，有着同女孩子一样的花穴。  
这是他不久前发现的，他闯进浴室，而维吉尔正坐着抬腿脱裤子，正好被他看了个精光。以前怎么没看过维吉尔有这玩意儿呢？当时他心里这么琢磨着，打算有空看个究竟。  
而面对但丁这种行为，维吉尔只是动了一下腿，他很清楚自己的兄弟是什么性子，这个讨厌鬼最喜欢和他反着来。如果自己继续反抗，这家伙搞不好会做更过分的事情。  
不过是看一眼而已。  
维吉尔这么劝说自己，任由自己这个弟弟拉开他的双腿，凑近他的下半身去观察，连呼吸都可以察觉的地步。  
就是现在。  
维吉尔双腿用力夹住了但丁的脑袋，扭腰把他带倒在了地面上，随即他骑在了但丁的脸上。  
被突如其来的幸福砸晕了头脑，但丁反应过来的时候已经被那双腿用力夹住。妈的，这招他见过，但是维吉尔你现在没穿裤子这么做真的好吗？  
被坐在脸上，鼻子顶在维吉尔的会阴处，他甚至感觉到了一点点的湿润。这时候但丁的双手快过他的大脑，死死地按住维吉尔屁股，让他不能动弹，而但丁可以肆意地品尝这稚嫩的花蕾。  
在维吉尔察觉到这种动作不妥的时候，他已经被但丁按住。来自未来的但丁当然有特别的方法来训练这具小男孩的身体，使他成长地更快，这事维吉尔不知道，只当但丁学会了什么新招式，于是现在维吉尔就在这上头吃了亏。  
柔软的舌肉侵入他的身体，属于他的女性器官还是头一次遭受这样的待遇，内壁害怕一样紧缩起来，连带着他的身体都因此而发抖。年幼的维吉尔尚不知道这种感觉是什么，他也不知道但丁为什么要舔他那里。现在的他还是个天真的小男孩，哪里像但丁，看了不知道多少本色情杂志，而但丁从那些杂志里看来的招式，将会一一实施到他身上。  
无知的兔子察觉不到危险悄然而至，他只是把手按在自己兄弟的额头上，而他的弟弟正在为他舔穴。鲜嫩多汁的花穴青涩得厉害，舌尖稍微逗弄就能得到肉壁颤抖的回应，淫水不停地往外冒，很快就溢出来，弄得但丁脸上湿漉漉的。  
他的女性器官从未被使用过，被但丁舔弄带来的快感陌生到让他脑子一片空白。  
年幼的斯巴达长子从来没有经历过这种刺激，他甚至不知道这处能够给予他如此的快感，以至于现在受制于人，也只能乖乖当一条案板上的鱼，躺着发出急促的喘息。陌生的快感让他颤抖得厉害，隐约察觉到这种行为是不对的更让他羞耻，却又因此而兴奋。  
但丁用嘴唇吮吸着的花瓣，尽情享受潮湿花瓣里涌出的花蜜。维吉尔在一波又一波的快感中咬住了自己的手，喉咙里发出低低的呻吟。  
为了能够照顾好他的哥哥，但丁把他从书本上学来的技巧化为己用，而他的哥哥就在这样的情况下，第一次使用他的女性器官到达了高潮。  
随着肉壁夹紧软舌的一阵抽搐，维吉尔还没有发育完全的小肉棒也随之颤巍巍地立起来，吐出晶亮的液体。  
他不明白最后为什么会变成这个样子，都是他那个捣蛋鬼弟弟的错，所以他才会这么的奇怪。他发出一声呜咽，随着高潮的来临，蓝色的眼睛里蒙上一层水雾。  
但丁放开了他的哥哥，高潮后的疲倦使维吉尔倒在地上不想动弹，睁着一双失神的眼睛还在回味刚才的极乐。而他的弟弟顶着一张沾满了他淫水的脸，再次压在他的身上。  
虽然脸上仍旧挂着傻兮兮的笑，维吉尔却总觉得似乎有什么令他感到不对劲的地方。这个想法很快被但丁打断了，他趁着这个机会，把他的手指塞进了维吉尔刚刚高潮过的肉穴里。  
稚嫩的肉穴当然禁不起粗暴的对待，可是他已经流了足够多的水了，但丁轻易就把手指伸了进去。当然，这和他现在是个小男孩有一定的关系。  
因为是双性的缘故，维吉尔的阴道比其他正常女孩子来说要窄小，只是两根手指就已经寸步难行。他活动着手腕，手指一点点地探索，柔软的内壁咬住他的手指，高潮过的肉穴敏感地厉害，哪怕是这样的动作都让维吉尔受不了。  
他张着嘴似乎是想说什么，却在但丁分开手指的行为里发出一声短暂的惊呼，下一秒他紧紧捂住了自己的嘴唇，似乎是不想让自己发出声音。  
“这个是……处女膜吗？”但丁的手指抵住了一层阻碍前行的东西，维吉尔拥有一套完整女性器官，比正常的女性来说小上一些。因此他的处女膜生得位置低，但丁只要用手指轻轻一捅，就可以让维吉尔失去它。  
维吉尔对这个词感到陌生，因为厌恶身体多出来的这个器官，他从来没有去查过相关的书籍，似乎他当做不存在就没有一样，这回他吃了没文化的亏。但丁看到他不明白的样子，露出一个微笑，他的手指小心地抵住那层肉膜。  
“听说这个破掉了就会怀孕，维吉尔给我生个宝宝玩，好不好？”  
但丁说着半真半假的话，维吉尔当然不会因此而怀孕，不过来日方长，总有一天他会干到维吉尔怀孕的，现在这幅小男孩的姿态还是麻烦。在他能够做那种事情之前，他会好好让他哥哥的身体熟悉他的。  
听到这话的维吉尔瞪大了眼睛，他知道怀孕是什么，他们的母亲就是通过怀孕才有了他们两个人的。所以他也要这样吗？像照片里的母亲一样，小腹隆起。  
他还小，不想大着肚子，也不想生一个小捣蛋鬼出来，维吉尔惊恐地摇着头，拒绝这样的结果。他抓住但丁的手想要把他拉出来，但是但丁却用一只手抓住他两只手的手腕，把它们强行按在了他头顶。  
此刻的但丁在他眼里就像是可怕的恶魔，察觉到手指一寸一寸用力的时候，他恐惧到达了了顶点。在疼痛传来的那一瞬间，他眼前一黑，在晕过去的瞬间，维吉尔想着一定要打但丁一顿出气。  
“他不会真的信了吧，破处这种东西肯定要留到我的小兄弟亲自来啊？”但丁抽出他湿滑的手指，看着为了逃避结果而晕倒的维吉尔，只能认命地处理后事。不过地毯上那一滩水渍他可搞不定，就说维吉尔喝茶不小心洒上去的吧。  
他抱起维吉尔带进了浴室。


End file.
